


Coming Clean

by KathrynELSamson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Except just then, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, No mention of Mon-El, POV Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, dammit, mild anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynELSamson/pseuds/KathrynELSamson
Summary: Set right at the end of 4x22 with a few minor changes to cheer things up.Kara and Lena are finally honest with each other.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> You might notice a bit of a 1x01 call back in here - hope you catch it!

It was the morning after Game Night at J’honn’s place with Alex, and her friends. Brainy had beaten them at pretty much every game they played, but Kara had enjoyed being on a team with Lena, ‘though she hadn’t seemed quite herself - her heart wasn’t in it and Kara had a weird feeling that somehow it was her fault.

As the night wore on Lena drank more. She wasn’t being sloppy or belligerent, there was just something a little … different. Kara was trying not to over-analyse what was going on, but she needed something more than just a disconcerting feeling. She caught Alex’s eye, pointedly glancing at Lena as she downed another glass of white wine.  
Alex raised an eyebrow. Then, finishing her drink, she stood up declaring that she needed another drink, “Want another Lena?” she asked.  
“Sure,” said Lena, handing over her empty glass.  
“Give me a hand, Kara,” Alex said lightly over her shoulder as she walked towards the counter full of various bottles at various levels of consumption.

“What’s going on? Did you two argue or something?” Alex whispered as she picked up the open bottle of wine. Kara spoke softly “No! At least, I didn’t think so - so you think something going on too? I thought I was imagining things.”

Alex tipped the bottle and a trickle of wine landed in Lena’s glass. She lifted the bottle, gesturing with it, “She usually too worried about work in the morning to polish off a whole bottle to herself.” She found the bottle of wine that someone else had brought and poured some into Lena’s glass, she knew Lena wouldn’t mind, she might not even notice.

“I know! And she’s hardly looking at me, and she laughed way too hard when I got that answer wrong. Usually she pats my arm, or nudges my shoulder but this time she laughed along with everyone else”  
Alex waited for Kara to finish, her voice raising slightly as she wrung her hands, “Kara,” Alex said, stilling Kara, “you need to calm down, people go through rough patches all the time and it affects their mood. It could be any number of completely unrelated-to-you incidents! You know, back in 10th grade there was this girl, I didn’t realise until recently, I had a huge crush on her. I would sit next to her in class just so I could offer her a piece of gum, or ask to borrow a pen.”

“Alex, I don’t have a crush on Lena!” Kara protested, cutting across Alex. “Why not?” Alex asked? “She’s kind and super smart, she had a great smile—“  
“And she’s my best friend” Kara interrupted, again “I care about her, I want her to be happy, like I do all my friends”  
“And do you count how many times your other friends touch your shoulder?” Alex said pointedly, pouring herself another whisky and taking a sip.

“Look” Alex continued, holing up her hand to stop Kara interrupting again, “I might be wrong, but admitting you have a crush to yourself doesn’t mean you have to tell Lena, it just means you can be honest with yourself. And if you _do_ have a crush on her, you can maybe start to work out if Lena’s weird mood is because she likes you too!”

“What! Why would you even, ha! I mean, who would think that she — you think she? Lena? Likes me?” Kara protested, laughed and asked incredulously.  
Alex shrugged, and headed back to the group, a dumbfounded Kara followed behind with a slightly stunned look on her face.

 

The evening came to an end, and somehow Kara found herself at home. She had faltered when she said goodbye to Lena. How to friends say goodbye? How do you say goodbye to your crush? What if you think the crush might like you back? Fortunately, she was saved from the mental hamster wheel she was on when Lena stepped forward and gave her a brief but boozy-smelling hug.  
She remembered someone asking if Lena wanted a cab but she said she had called her driver, and then she was gone.

She had set off home with Alex and remembered saying aloud and to her sister that she had feelings for Lena. Her sister had hugged her and Kara had started floating until Alex started slipping from her embrace, whacking her on the arm to snap her out of it.

She was still in a daze when she got home. She toyed with the idea of texting Lena, but what would she say? Anyway, Lena was probably already asleep. Kara flopped into bed and into a dreamless sleep.

 

The following morning Kara’s eyes snapped open. She felt awake, alive, like the world was full of possibilities. She showered, threw on some clothes and raced across town to Lena’s place only realising as she got to Lena’s block that she had forgotten her phone. The doorman let her through and she called the elevator. Her heart was pounding as the elevator began it’s smooth ascent to the penthouse suite belonging to Lena.

The cheerful ‘ding’ of the elevator announced her presence in the suite and a slightly bleary-eyed Lena appeared from one of the rooms “Kara, it’s early, what are you—?” she began.  
Kara jumped in “I’m sorry, it’s just. Ok…” Kara took a breath “I’m going to tell you something about me that only one person in my life knows, but I trust you.”  
A look passed across Lena’s face, recognition perhaps? “Okay, I’m listening,” Lena said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

“Ok, good, um, I, ahh, just, um, really want someone to be excited for me, and I” Kara played with her glasses “Um, I mean, how do I?... Uh. There’s something about me that for most of my life I’ve run from it, but last night I embraced who I am, and I don’t want to stop.” Kara was pacing but stopped as Lena spoke: “I know.”  
“What?” said Kara, “you know?”  
“You’re Supergirl”, the words seem to hang in the air for eternity as Kara’s eyes widened, but Lena spat out “that’s why you befriended me isn’t it? To keep an eye on me?”

“No! I’m not— I mean, I am! Lena, that’s not why we’re friends, and that’s not what I was going to tell you. I should have told you that I’m Supergirl, but I’m not telling you that, I’m telling you I’m gay!”  
Lena looked confused “You mean you were going to tell me you’re gay _before_ you told me you are Supergirl? Were you ever going to tell me you were Supergirl? I can’t believe you would keep something so huge from me!”

“I didn’t know until last night Lena” Kara protested  
“I meant about Supergirl,” Lena said exasperatedly

“Lena, I wasn’t allowed to tell you I was Supergirl. I wanted to, and I nearly told you a few times, but Supergirl isn’t the real me." Kara made eye-contact with Lena "Yeah, sure, she’s the part of me with powers that I show to the world, and we have the same morals, the same, uh, the same… passions.” Kara felt herself slipping into Lena’s green eyes and she faltered. Shaking her head she continued “Dammit Lena, The real me is the one standing in front of you now. I’m the ‘girl of steel’ to everyone but with you, I get to just be a girl. Bullets bounce off me, but Lena, an unkind word from you would break my heart. I’m not invulnerable, invincible because you make me vulnerable and … vincible”

Lena smiled at the wordplay as Kara pushed her glasses back up her nose, a gesture Lena recognised as nervousness from Kara. Slowly Lena reached forward, and taking Kara’s hands in hers she guided the glasses off Kara’s face.

“No more secrets,” Lena said softly, her resolve crumbling “and thanks, for telling me that you’re gay. It’s a big thing to say for the first time, and it is exciting. I’m sorry that the Supergirl stuff is overshadowing this for me a little right now.” Lena let go of Kara’s hands.

Kara tried to speak but Lena continued “It’s ok. I just need a minute to work through this. I have vulnerabilities too you know! For instance, I can quite easily convince myself that you didn’t tell me you were Supergirl because you don’t trust me, you were keeping tabs on me, and that our whole friendship was a lie.”

“Lena! That’s not true” Kara interjected, but Lena smiled “I know. Fundamentally I believe that you, Kara Danvers, are a good person with a good heart, the kindest heart, and you would never intentionally hurt me” Lena said, watching Kara’s face begin to beam  
“In fact, you’ve saved me on more than one occasion, actually, so many more know I know you’re Supergirl!”

Kara listened to Lena with starry eyes, and when she finished Kara thought her heart would explode. This conversation had gone so much worse in her head, and now she had no secrets from Lena. Well, except one. But maybe confessions of love were a little much, especially after everything else.

“You know, I’m bisexual,” Lena said, stepping forward and nudging Kara’s shoulder “in the spirit of complete honesty, and I don’t know how this will make you feel, but, I’ve had a bit of a crush on … Supergirl… I think it’s the outfit” Lena watched the words sink in as Kara’s eyes grew wider and her cheeks flushed “How does that make you feel?” Lena asked, carefully.

“I don’t know” Kara stalled “I suppose I kinda wish youhadacrushoneme” she finished quickly, looking down at her hands which she was twisting together. She watched as Lena’s hands grasped hers for the second time, and looked up when Lena squeezed them. When their eyes met she saw Lena smile and lean forward, instinctively Kara did the same, closing her eyes and feeling hers and Lena’s breath mingling together, hot on her face.

She lingered for a moment before leaning closer, closer. Kara felt like she could stay that way forever, dizzy with excitement, her heart pounding, or was it Lena’s? She couldn’t tell.  
She felt Lena remove a hand from Kara’s grasp, the hand reappearing on Kara’s cheek moments later as Lena closed the final distance, capturing Kara’s lips with hers.  
Her whole body felt electric, time slowed down, and she could feel everything. She could feel Lena’s pulse in her bottom lip, she felt Lena’s lips part slightly, capturing first her bottom lip and Kara felt like she came to life. She kissed Lena back with equal passion.

Neither of them could have said how long they stood there, but soon there arms were wrapped around one another and they were swaying gently. Eventually, they broke apart feeling drunk from the experience.  
“Kara,” Lena said, “you’re floating!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write summaries, so if you enjoy this, drop me your suggested summaries in the comments below!
> 
> Cheeeeers!


End file.
